


Apartment 5-12

by LittleRock17



Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a song, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, Young Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Every day, Lena has to deal with men trying to hit on her at her apartment building. It was so anoying that she might've consider moving out if it wasn't for the girl who lived in apartment 512. AKA Lena and Kara live in the same building but haven't had the courage to talk.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 417





	Apartment 5-12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lKaraDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lKaraDanvers/gifts).



> Inspired by "El chico del apartamento 512" by Selena Quintanilla  
> Posted under the same name and user on fanfiction.net  
> Imagine the apartment building like Sheldon's from TBBT, the only difference is that there's a front desk type of thing where the mail boxes are on the show.  
> Also, Lena is in college and Kara, who knows? xD  
> Sorry for any typos ;)

" _Fweeeet, fweeeo!"_ The obnoxious sound of a cat call whistle was what greeted Lena as she stepped foot on her apartment floor. "Hey Lena, I'm still waiting for my date with you." A guy named Mike commented as he leaned on the doorframe of his apartment entrance. He seemed to have super hearing or maybe spy cameras because he always knew when Lena arrived, he was always out his door the second the brunette stepped out of the elevator.

"Go take a cold shower, Mike." Lena answered the same she always did as she walked in front of him, towards her apartment at the left side of the elevator.

"Only if you join me, babe."

The brunette didn't even bother to turn around, she just gave him the finger with her hand over her shoulder as she placed her key inside the lock. She heard him laugh and the close his door. It was the same every day. Lena knew he had no real interest in her beyond her physical appearance and, to be honest, she couldn't blame him. She _knew_ how she looked like. But it still was so annoying, if her apartment wasn't so good she would move out in a heartbeat because Mike wasn't the only gross man around. There was James, who Lena thought was… okay. He didn't objectified her but he always stopped her to talk of the most _boring_ things. She pretended to be interested on the conversation just to be polite but all she wanted to do every time the tall man opened his mouth was to bury her head on the ground, like an ostrich, so she couldn't hear him anymore. And there was also some old man called Morgan, who always invited her to his place. Lena had to make it clear that she didn't like men, _especially_ old man like him. He still asked her in, claiming to be friendly but Lena didn't believe him one bit.

But the brunette would be lying if she said her love for her apartment was the only thing keeping her there. There was another reason, a _someone_ to be exact. The girl who lived in apartment 512. She was _gorgeous._ Blonde, tall, with nerdy glasses that hid cerulean blue eyes and muscles you wouldn't believe. Lena didn't know her name, only her last name because she once overheard when the blonde was asking the doorman if any packaged had arrived for Danvers. Thanks to the buzzers Lena found out that her name began with a K but she could be called Kendall, Kylie, basically like any Kardashian honestly, and the brunette was dying to know. They ran into each other in the lobby sometimes, the blonde usually smiled at her and Lena was almost always too mesmerized to smile back so she was pretty sure the blonde thought she didn't like her. Lena also wasn't sure if this Danvers girl was even gay but the clothes she wore definitely had some gay vibes.

A few more days passed with the same routine, get home from Uni, men trying to start conversation with her, see the girl from apartment 512 from afar, repeat. It was a Thursday morning when things changed up a little, when Lena found herself in the lobby, speaking with the doorman.

"Are you sure there's no packages for me? One was supposed to arrive yesterday." Lena ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"No, Miss Luthor, no packages for 612." The balding man said without looking up from his newspaper.

Leaning on the front desk where the man was, the brunette repeated her question. "Could you check again?" She asked sweetly this time, but before the man could answer, there was a _ding_ from the elevator, the sound making the brunette turn. Just as the elevator's doors opened, Lena blushed slightly – as it sometimes happened when she saw the girl of her dreams – at the same time that her heart skipped a beat.

The blonde walked out of the elevator and approached Lena. "Hi, I'm Kara. You live in 612, right?" She asked as she adjusted the heavy looking box on her arms.

Lena's eyes traveled from the blonde's face to her straining arms, making her blush harder. "Y-yes, I do." She stuttered, "I'm Lena." She extended her hand so the other woman can shake it before realizing it was impossible, furthering her embarrassment.

"I believe you're looking for this," Kara lifted the box a little, "it was delivered to my doorstep by mistake."

The brunette looked at the box, noticing how it had no name, only the address of the building and apartment number, however, the left side of the number six looked faded, like the pen was running out of ink when the remittent wrote it, and making it look like a rounded number five. "Uh, thank you." She put out her hands so the blonde, Kara, could place the box there. "Will you give it to me?" She asked playfully, making the other woman laugh.

"It's really heavy, I can take it up if you want." Kara kindly offered. The box did look heavy judging by the way the muscles of Kara's arm tensed under the white t-shirt and Lena was no heavy lifter.

"That's really kind of you, Kara." Lena liked the sound of the girl's name coming out of her lips. It felt natural.

"Let's go!" The blonde turned around and Lena quickly went ahead to push the elevator button. They both stepped inside and the brunette selected her floor, watching as the doors closed again. They stayed silent for a few seconds until Kara spoke again. "It was delivered yesterday but I was busy and couldn't get it to you. I’m sorry for that."

"There's no need to apologize." Lena assured her.

"The thing is I kinda opened it…" Kara said apologetically, "I didn't know it was not meant for me so I opened it and once I saw the books about engineering I knew it wasn't for me. I wanted to return them to your apartment but I went up and you weren't there so I went down and found you with Snapper." She explained. Lena guessed that Snapper was the doorman's name – or was it a nickname? –, feeling odd for not knowing it even after living in the building for almost six months.

"Again, don't worry about it, you're giving them to me now." The brunette instinctively placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, removing it the second she realized what she did. The blonde didn't seem to react.

Before any of them could say anything more, the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached Lena's floor. Kara stepped back and signaled Lena to walk ahead with her head. Smiling at the chivalrous gesture, the brunette walked out of the elevator. As if on cue, Mike popped out of his apartment.

"Hey gorgeous, are you finally saying yes to a date with me?" The man asked with a smirk. His expression fell once he saw who was behind Lena.

Noticing Lena's eye roll, Kara presumed that the interaction wasn't welcome. "Leave her alone, Mike."

"Stay out of it, Danvers. Not because you turned out to be a lesbian it means that every women is." He rudely replied.

Lena saw Kara's shoulders tense and, not wanting to create a dispute, she pulled Kara away by her arm. "Don't mind him. I'm used to it."

The blonde turned her face to see Lena's pleading green eyes. Lena, on the other hand, saw anger starting to appear on Kara's blue ones. "You're used to it? He's done this before?" She asked half-incredulous, half-annoyed.

The brunette tried to pull Kara away again but the blonde stood her ground. "It's really no big deal… please?"

If people thought that Kara's puppy dog eyes and pouts were hard to say no to, they had never seen Lena's. Letting out a sigh, the blonde nodded. "Okay…" she turned to face Mike one last time, "but if I find out this continues, I'll tell the landlady about it… you know that Ms. Grant trusts my word."

The threat seemed to work because the man tensed his jaw and retreated inside his apartment without a word.

Lena chuckled at the interactions. "I didn't know you were someone with influences." She joked, starting to walk again.

The blonde followed her immediately. "Well, a girl has to stay connected, right?" She shrugged.

They reached the door with the numbers 612 in a matter of seconds. Lena would never admit that she looked for her keys in her small purse slower than usual to prolong her time with her neighbor. Finally pulling out her keys, she opened the door and pushed it in. "I guess this is it."

Kara bent down and finally put the heavy box down just inside the apartment. "I guess so." She brushed her hands on her thighs.

Looking down, trying not to lose herself in the ocean blue eyes, the brunette spoke again. "Thank you so much for bringing them to me. My brother sent me those books and they hold more of a sentimental value than economical or academic."

"You're very welcome." Lena could tell Kara was smiling just by the tone of her voice, reason why she looked up to confirm her suspicions. They stayed silent for a few moments until Kara finally spoke again. "I have to go."

That seemed to snap Lena out of her day dream, making her eyes go round. "Of course! I'm sorry for keeping you for so long." She stepped inside her home and turned around to see Kara one last time.

"It's no problem, really." The blonde smiled again. "It was nice meeting you Lena."

"It was nice to meet you too, Kara." The brunette couldn't stop herself from nibbled on her bottom lip.

With just a simple nod, the blonde turned around and took the stairs instead of the elevator.

Lena closed the door and rested her back on it, sliding slowly to the floor.

**::::::**

It took Lena two days to find some courage to ask Kara out. Thanks to Mike's rude words, the brunette found out that the blonde was into ladies – the only good thing Mike has ever done – and she had to try something or else she would go insane. So there she was on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, standing outside the door of apartment 512. She had put on some nice clothes, not so nice you could tell she was trying to hard but nicer than what she would use on a Sunday afternoon at home. Rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans she finally reached out and knocked on the wood surface, feeling goose bumps rising in her skin.

She felt her heart breaking when a pretty redhead with the sides of her head shaved opened the door. She didn't say anything.

"You're not our food." The redhead said. Lena's eyes went to her face to the numbers on the door confirming she was on the correct apartment, and then back to the woman again. She was wearing a flannel shirt and combat boots. So yeah, Kara was definitely a lesbian. And she also had a girlfriend.

"Uh- no, I'm sorry I just…" She squeezed her eyes shut as she pointed behind her with her thumb over her shoulder. "I'll better leave."

The redhead smiled, like she had just realized something. "Are you looking for my sister?"

Sister?

Lena stopped in her tracks, she was too embarrassed to wait for the elevator so she decided to take the stair and she was two steps up when the redhead spoke. She stepped back down to look at the woman.

"Kara is your sister?" Lena asked but before the other woman could answer, the blonde's voice made her jump a little.

"Alex! What is taking you so- long?" Kara said the last word significantly lower as she opened the door wider and saw the brunette. "Lena, what are you doing here?"

"So this is her, huh?" Alex teased Kara as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down, even if the blonde couldn't see it since her cerulean eyes were locked with the jade ones.

Kara swatted her sister's arm. "Go back inside." She ordered with a whisper. The redhead did as she was told but poking her sister on the side before disappearing inside the apartment. "Can I help you with something Lena?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I just…" the brunette opened and closed her mouth several times, completely forgetting the words she had planned to say. "I w-wanted to ask you out…" She saw Kara's eyes widen in surprise. "As a thank you! …for the books issue…" She tried to clarify but saw disappointment quickly cloud the blue eyes, "… or as a date if-if you want." Excitement was the new feeling on the blonde's face. She was like an open book.

"I'd really like that, Lena…" She grinned, "As a date!"

The brunette couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't the only one nervous as hell. "Do you like ice cream?"

Kara snorted, "Who doesn't like ice cream?" She pushed her glasses up her nose. "You wanna go now?" She was already closing the door behind her.

"What about your sister?" Confusion could be heard on the brunette's voice.

"Oh, shoot, that's right." Kara's expression was hilarious – to Lena at least – when she remembered her sister was at her apartment. "Are you free tomorrow evening?" The blonde rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand.

"Yes. We can meet at the lobby at 6, maybe?"

The blonde smiled softly. "It's a date."

Lena turned around to go up the stairs again but stopped just as Kara was about to close her door.

"How did you know I live in 612?" She asked suddenly. She didn't recall having given Kara her name or last name before for the blonde to guess like Lena had.

The blonde only shrugged. "I've seen you pushing the button for the sixth floor and once I saw the books I knew it had to be you. Mike is way too stupid for books like those."

"Was there something between Mike and you?" If Lena was honest, she was really surprised by Kara's reaction towards Mike a few days ago.

"Nothing important. Some things are better to just forget about." The blonde simply replied. "He hasn't been bothering you again, has he?" She asked a little concerned.

"No, he's been quiet the last two days. Thanks for that." Lena affirmed Kara.

"Any time." The blonde sounded sincere.

Pushing a lock of her behind her ear, the brunette started moving again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." And with that, the blonde closed her door, resting her back against it and sliding to the floor. The corner of her mouth quirked up and the expression was only ripped off of it when a pillow hit her with unbelievable precision in the head. "Hey!" Kara yelled at her sister as she got up on her feet.

"Stop fantasizing about your new girlfriend and let's watch some movies."

Throwing the pillow back at her sister, Kara denied Alex's words. "She's not my girlfriend…"

" _Yet_ , you mean she's not your girlfriend yet." A shit-eating grin was plastered on the redhead's face.

With a blush spreading through her cheeks, there was little Kara could say. "Shut up…" She could only mutter, before she remembered something, "Where's our food!?"


End file.
